Búnker 9
by nia-v4ldez
Summary: -
1. Chapter 1

Los ojos de Nico miraban extrañados el techo de aquella extraña habitación. Estaba tendido boca arriba, sin camiseta, rodeado de placas metálicas, llaves inglesas, tornillos y clavos. Todo el lugar poseía una extraña mezcla de aromas: polvo, óxido, sudor y muerte. Corría una helada brisa, sin embargo algo le impedía sentir frío. De repente siente un sobresalto y un leve bostezo a su lado derecho. Él lo miro como si fuera algo de lo más cotidiano despertar a su lado, pero Nico no paraba de estar extrañado. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Seguía en el campamento? ¿Qué hacía leo a su lado? ...Entonces comenzó a recordar todo... Otra noche de juegos más, donde, para variar, la cabaña de Ares había ganado todo. -Campistas, a cenar- había indicado Quirón. Aquella noche era diferente, casi excepcional: el campamento había recibido la visita de las cazadoras de Artemisa, lo cual había traído de vuelta a Nico esa inexplicable sensación de pena por el recuerdo de Bianca, el cual evocaban aquellas jóvenes cazadoras. Esa tristeza sumada al halo de "odio a todos" típico de un hijo de Hades no eran para nada una situación agradable. Era de extrañar que nadie prestar mucha atención al estado anímico de Nico esa noche, excepto Leo. -Vamos a caminar un rato después de cenar- le ofreció a Nico. Así hicieron, aunque Leo comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando notó que los ojos de Nico se aguaban mientras le hablaba de su hermana. -Avancemos un poco más- dijo leo -nos estamos acercando el Búnker 9, ahí podrás calmarte y descansar un poco, sí es lo que quieres- Desde aquella conversación hasta la entrada al búnker 9 no recordaba mucho. Comenzó recordar un poco más de a poco... La cabeza de un dragón metálico... Planos de... ¿de un barco?... Nico recordaba a Leo alcanzándole una polera, la cual él acomodó a modo de improvisada almohada. -¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Leo. Nico había comenzado a notar cómo lo miraba su amigo... Conocía esa mirada... Era la misma que Percy le otorgaba a Annabeth, la misma que Jason le daba a Piper, la misma, si, la misma que él mismo en ocasiones dirigía a Leo. ¿Realmente sentían lo mismo? Trataba de articular palabras, pero no lograba que salieran. Leo fue más ágil, no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó en una milésima de segundo. De repente ambos se vieron envueltos en un cálido abrazo, luego un beso pequeño, más largo, más largo, que terminó por prolongarse varios minutos. Qué acogedor había sido el suelo esa noche. Qué inexplicable y agradable había sido por fin dejar en libertad sus sentimientos. Gracias a los Dioses, Nico recordaba todo... Y no, no se arrepentía de nada. Se miraron por última vez, acostados en el piso del Búnker 9, se besaron lentamente y salieron, caminando juntos de vuelta al campamento.


	2. Chapter 2

Fue Leo quien tomó la iniciativa, sosteniendo las manos de Nico con las tuyas a la altura de ambas caderas que estaban como máximo a un centímetro a distancia. Nico estaba muy nervioso y en medio de esos ataques nerviosismo abrazó fuertemente Leo, hiriéndole la espalda con las muñequeras que llevaba. -Quítate eso- le pidió el tipo del fuego -vas a seguir hiriéndome si no la deja de lado.- Obediente, Nico arrojó sus muñequeras y pulsera de metal hacia una mesa. Aprovechando el momento, se quitó la polera para estar a la par con Leo. Ahora todo eran suspiros. Sentir el calor de los cuerpos encontrados estaba produciendo una sensación nunca antes sentida por ninguno de los dos. Sus besos se habían vuelto más audaces, más arriesgados. Al parecer, Leo gustaba de los besos apasionados, pues a ratos dejaba a Nico incluso sin respiración. Pasada una hora, Nico comenzó a sentir las manos de su amigo -¿debía seguir llamando amigo?- bajando por el frente dirigiéndose hacia su cinturón, que estaba molestando. Fue cosa de segundos para que ambos se encontrasen sólo en ropa interior, besándose frenéticamente. Ninguno oponía resistencia a nada, sus sentimientos fluían tan velozmente como se movían sus manos en el cuerpo de su compañero. Nico comenzó de pronto a sentirse caliente... Espera... ¿Caliente? Excelente, Leo había iniciado un incendio en la ropa interior. -Lo siento- dijo Leo, entre risas. Nico comenzó abrazar a Leo cada vez más fuerte. Mientras sentían los suspiros del otro comenzaban a entrar mucho más en confianza. Sus manos jugueteaban entre sí, luego a la altura del pecho se cosquilleaban y para terminar se acariciaban mutuamente a la altura de la cadera. Con el paso del tiempo se fueron calmando, terminando por dormirse primero Leo sobre el pecho de Nico, y luego él sobre la cabeza de Leo. A las horas, Nico despertó. -Mira- le dijo apuntando hacia fuera -ya está amaneciendo, debemos partir antes de que Quirón nos mate-. -Sólo tenemos un problema- dijo Leo, señalando sus cuerpos totalmente desnudos -nos falta ropa interior- le recordó, riendo. -Espérame un momento-. Pasado un minuto, Leo volvió con dos calzoncillos y le alcanzó uno negro a Nico. -Te va la perfección- le dijo sonrojado mientras se vestían. Unos minutos después estaban listos para volver al campamento.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Perséfone a su esposo. -Es Nico... No se ha aparecido hace un buen rato con sus estúpidos lloriqueos. Esto es raro.- Parecía que el Señor del Inframundo le había comenzado a tomar aprecio a su hijo. -Ve y búscalo tú mismo, si tanto te importa tu hijito- le señaló la hija de Deméter -a ver si con tu ausencia logro un poco de tranquilidad en este infierno.- Al fin y al cabo, Perséfone estaba teniendo una buena idea, pero ¿dónde debía buscar a Nico? Había decidido que el primer lugar donde buscar era el mismísimo Inframundo, lugar al que tanto gustaba frecuentar Nico. Después de unos 3 recorridos por el Inframundo ayudado por Caronte, Hades comprendió que Nico no estaba ahí. ¿Cuál debía ser el segundo lugar donde buscar? Claro, el Campamento Mestizo. Hades se presentó en medio de la noche en el campamento, cuando todos los campistas encontraban

dormidos... O casi todos. Se paró en medio del campamento y exclamó con una voz que sonaba como si todos los muertos se hubiesen levantado a gritar con él: ¡Di Angelo! Más lejos otra voz más suave y amorosa susurraba al oído de Nico -hey Di Angelo, con calma, con calma- mientras le acariciaba el negro cabello. -¡DI ANGELO!- volvió a gritar el dios, que se había presentado con su forma más humana, vestido al estilo de Mick Jagger. Fue Percy quién se adelantó para excusarse ante Hades. -Lo siento, pero Nico no está en su cabaña- dijo, esperando recibir la ira de de cualquier reacción de parte de cualquiera, Jake Mason corrió hacia Percy. –Leo tampoco está. No ha dormido hace más de una semana en la cabaña y no sabemos hacia dónde se va- le susurró. -¿Y es recién ahora cuando vienes a decirlo? Debiste avisar a Quirón o incluso al Señor D. Ve a buscarlos para que nos ayuden a encontrar a Leo y Nico-. Jake fue tan rápido como lo permitía su cuerpo y le avisó a Quirón. –Debemos buscar a Di Angelo y Valdéz. Hades busca a su hijo y el genio no aparece por ningún lado. Hay que avisar también al Señor D-. –No- dijo Quirón –No debemos perder tiempo con Dionisio, vamos a buscar a los chicos- La ira de Hades crecía a medida que pasaban los minutos y no aparecía Nico -¡No puedo seguir esperando! Iré yo mismo y levantaré cada piedra de este lugar hasta encontrar a Di Angelo- dijo furioso. -Eh… Eh… Creo que sé dónde está Nico, Señor- dijo una tímida voz ente la multitud de campistas. -¿Quién ha hablado? Que venga acá a ayudarme en mi búsqueda-. Una figura verdosa se adelantó. –Lo vi caminando con Leo por el bosque, parecía que se dirigían al Búnker 9- dijo Enebro. En un parpadeo Hades, Percy, Quirón (que recién había llegado), Enebro y un montón de campistas curiosos se encontraban en la puerta del Búnker 9. Sentían un par de voces hablando suavemente. -¿Entramos o no?- preguntó tímidamente Enebro. -¿Y tú crees que algo me impediría a mi entrar, ninfa? Le respondió ásperamente Hades, a medida que entraba.

Al adentrarse en el Búnker, la vista fue impactante. Leo, totalmente desnudo, acariciaba el pálido rostro de Nico, quien se hallaba dormido y desnudo desde la cintura hacia arriba.

En un parpadeo, la forma de Hades cambió, convirtiendose a esa forma magnífica y a la vez terrorífica que poseian los dioses. Lanzó de pronto un grito desgarrador, que despertó a su hijo e hizo reaccionar a Leo, quien se puso la polera para poder así cubrirse un poco.

-Eh... Padre... Eh...- dijo Nico. -Basta Nico, silencio. No me pidas que entienda nada.- -Señor- dijo Leo -¿Ha venido usted solo?- -No- dijo Hades -hay un monton de campistas afuera, esperando ansiosos por saber que pasa aca adentro- -No, por favor no digas nada- suplicó Nico, con lagrimas en sus ojos -esto es tan agradable para nosotros y no queremos que los demas lo arruinen-

-Nico, tranquilo. Si es tan importante para vosotros, yo les juro por el río Estigio que guardaré vuestro secreto, si, incluso ante los dioses. Pero quiero que tengan clara una cosa- dijo, mas calmado y volviendo al look Jagger. -¿Recuerdan cual era el amor mas puro y bueno en el que creian los griegos?- preguntó Hades. Tímidamente y aun sonrojado, Leo contestó -el amor entre hombres-. Hades asintió y continuó hablando: -no quiero que sientan vergüenza por esto. Créanme cuando les digo que vuestro amor es mil veces mejor visto por los dioses que el de todos los que estan alla afuera. Ahora tranquilos, dire que ustedes no estan aqui, para que puedan estar tranquilos- fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de desaparecer, dejandolos tranquilos para que siguieran amandose sin remordimientos.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo seguía ahí, quieto. Sentado en el suelo del Búnker 9, con sólo una polera sobre él y una cara de asustado que evidenciaba casi a la perfección todo lo vivido: la visita de un Dios no era algo para tomar a la ligera, menos cuando ese Dios era precisamente el padre de quien estaba con él en ese minuto, desnudo besándolo. -No… ¿No te dio miedo?- le preguntó a Nico, quien ahora sí que era un papel de lo pálido que se había puesto tras la visita inesperada de Hades. -¿Es que acaso no has visto mi cara de felicidad al ver a mi querido papi?- respondió irónicamente. Sin saber por qué, Leo explotó en risas. -¿Qué?- preguntó Nico, extrañado pero con una sonrisa en la cara (con Leo era el único con el que sonreía sin problemas). -¿No te has dado cuenta? Nico, no pasa nada, ¿por qué seguir escondiéndonos? Creo que tu padre nos dejó más que claro que nuestro amor es excelente- dijo Leo, para luego tomar las mejillas de Nico, acercándolo hacia él para darle un pequeño beso. Nico se quedó pensando, absorto en sus propios pensamientos mientras Leo jugueteaba con su cabello. -¿Sabes? Puede que para los Dioses nuestro amor sea bueno, pero ¿no te molestaría que todos en el campamento nos mirasen como si fuéramos un par de bichos raros?-: Leo lo miró extrañado, se notaba que aquella no era la respuesta que él esperaba. -¿Es que acaso te afectaría mucho ver un par de manos apuntándonos? Vamos, busca el lado positivo… Ya no tendríamos que venir a escondernos acá para poder querernos… Podríamos estar tranquilos a vista y paciencia de todos, ¿no te gustaría eso?-. De pronto las facciones de Nico comenzaron a cambiar, su rostro se iluminó, volvió a sonreír y asintió. –Parece que por mucho juntarte con Mclean, has aprendido eso de embrujahablar, porque me convenciste apenas abriste tu boca- dijo entre risas –Está bien, ¿cómo quieres que lo digamos? ¿Frente a todos?-. Leo lo miró y dijo –No tenemos por qué decirlo directamente, sólo debemos demostrarlo, y deberíamos hacerlo mañana, aprovechando que las cazadoras de Artemisa siguen acá (qué extraño, ellas no gustan mucho del campamento). Todos deben haber vuelto a sus cabañas ya.- Nico le sonrió, demostrando que aceptaba la idea y lo besó torpe y bruscamente, como acostumbraba a hacer. Abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Leo sobre él y le mordió el labio inferior. Leo comenzó a entrar en confianza y se volvió a sacar la polera mientras Nico se desnudaba a su lado. Pronto volvieron a besarse velozmente. De a poco Leo comenzó a bajar con sus labios, besando el pecho de Nico, luego su abdomen delgadísimo y continuó bajando lentamente. Un rato después Leo se había acomodado entre las piernas de Nico, buscando un lugar acogedor donde descansar antes de que apareciera el sol. Amanecía ya en Long Island, y a medida que el sol se levantaba, también lo hacían Leo y Nico. Luego de unos minutos salieron del Búnker 9 tomados de la mano, esperando que todo el campamento los viera llegar así. Los primeros en verlos fueron los hijos de Apolo, quienes temprano por la mañana ya tensaban sus arcos y preparaban sus flechas para practicar. Los hijos del dios del Sol no prestaron mucha atención a la pareja, pues estaban muy concentrados en su entrenamiento matutino. Acercándose más hacia las cabañas, se encontraron con los hermanos de Leo, quienes lo esperaban para continuar con las labores correspondientes al Argo II, sin embargo quedaron un poco anonadados viendo a su consejero de cabaña de la mano del hijo de Hades. –Vengo pronto- dijo Leo –comiencen sin mí, así lograremos avanzar más rápido- Llegando casi a la Casa Grande, se encontraron con las cazadoras de Artemisa, quienes los miraban sonrientes, quizás pensando ''mejor que se emparejen entre ellos, antes de que nos molesten a nosotras'', aunque la doncella que llevaba la delantera en aquel grupo que no se veía muy a gusto mirando aquella pareja feliz. Luego del encuentro con las cazadoras, Leo besó suave y extensamente a Nico y le dijo –discúlpame, tengo que ir a ayudar a los chicos con el barco, me necesitan-. Nico se limitó a sonreírle cálidamente y se retiró caminando lentamente hacia su solitaria cabaña. Leo se dirigía a alcanzar a sus compañeros de cabaña cuando un tumulto de chicas llamó su

atención. Desde lejos se veía igual a un grupo de muchachas de secundaria hablando sobre alguna banda de moda o cosas por el estilo, pero a medida que Valdez se acercaba, todo le iba pareciendo más raro. Se trataba de las mismas chicas que había visto hace unos momentos con Nico, sólo que ahora veía una chica de ojos azules llenos de lágrimas y a todas las demás preguntándole cosas del tipo ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién te hizo daño? Apenas vio a Leo, Thalia estalló en llantos, pero bajó su cabeza, dejando caer su diadema. ¿Significaba eso algo? Leo comenzó a acercarse sutilmente, tratando de no llamar la atención entre las cazadoras y tomó el hombro de Thalia. -¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- le dijo sonriendo. Las hijas de la luna miraron al chico del fuego con cara de odio, diciendo claramente ''Aléjate de aquí, hombre'' Thalia le pidió a las chicas que la dejaran a solas un poco con Valdez y ellas obedecieron de mala gana. –Verás, Leo, ¿no existe un lugar más tranquilo en el que podamos hablar? Has llegado en el momento preciso.- Leo se quedó pensando y susurró –está el Búnker 9, si quieres podemos hablar ahí, alejado de todos- Caminaron en silencio hacia el búnker 9, pero fue uno de esos silencios incómodos, de los que nadie quiere ser parte, y no era para esperar más, ya que Thalia siempre había sido reacia a las pasadas atenciones que Leo tenía hacia ella. -¿Por qué dijiste que había llegado en el momento preciso? ¿Es que acaso ha habido una tregua entre las cazadoras y los hombres de la cual no me he enterado?- Por fin entraron al Búnker 9 y se sentaron en el suelo, a un metro de distancia. –Nada de treguas- le respondió Thalia –es que simplemente no lo soporto-. Leo la miró extrañado, y ella, entendiendo que Leo quería saber qué era lo que ella no soportaba, comenzó a quitarse la polera. -¿Crees que es muy fácil para mí el llevar una vida de cazadora?- Hey, hey, algo andaba muy mal aquí, ¿qué carajos hacía ella desnudándose frente a Leo? Sin embargo Leo, medio anonadado, no decía nada, sólo oía y miraba. Thalia le siguió explicando, ahora quitándose el pantalón –Es casi antinatural prohibirnos las relaciones con hombres, ¿a cambio de qué? ¿Inmortalidad? Ay, por favor, no podría vivir para siempre sin haber vivido algo como lo que quiero vivir hoy-. -Pe…Pero… ¿Te das cuenta de cuánto estás arriesgando? ¿Qué hay de tu juramento? Supongo que no quieres morir o algo por el estilo-. Thalia le sonrió, se acercó totalmente desnuda y tomó con su dedo índice el mentón de Leo, obligándolo a mirarla directamente. –Tontito, no voy a morir, Artemisa sólo me transformará en alguna ridícula forma de la naturaleza: un animal, una planta, qué se yo… Créeme que ya sé cómo se siente, y no me molestaría volver a ser un árbol por toda la eternidad si logro al menos tenerte hoy- le dijo, tentándole. El cerebro de Leo estaba bordeando el colapso con tanta información por procesar: por un lado estaba Nico, su lindo y querido Nico, quien lo aguardaba para poder hacer oficialmente pública aquella relación entre los dos que no tenía un título definido aún, pero por otro lado estaba Thalia frente a él, arriesgando su eterna juventud y vida inmortal por estar con él por una vez, ella, que tantas veces lo había rechazado ahora yacía frente a él, ofreciéndose por completo. Pensó –ella ya rompió su juramento, así que pronto se convertirá en un animal y no podrá hablar, será nuestro secreto y nadie se verá dañado, ¿qué hay de malo? Tomó su polera y se la quitó, accediendo, aunque dudoso, al beso de la hija de Zeus. Los besos de Thalia eran acelerados, casi desesperados, buscaban aprovechar al máximo cada segundo de vida humana que le quedaba. Bajó sus manos rápidamente y le quitó los jeans a Leo, quien la besaba ahora con un poco menos de remordimiento. Comenzaron a abrazarse, Thalia rasguñaba con rapidez la espalda del hijo de Hefesto mientras mordía su cuello a un ritmo tan rápido como el de una canción de metal. De pronto, y sin mucho pensarlo, Leo se vio dentro de Thalia, sintiendo un placer que sólo había logrado sentir en los momentos culmines con Nico. Oía los leves gemidos de Thalia, a medida que se movía sobre ella. Ella era audaz, lo miraba directamente a los ojos mientras él le tocaba tímidamente los pechos. Leo la tomó suavemente y la puso sobre una mesa, mientras le acariciaba frenéticamente el corto cabello y la besaba cada vez más rápido. De pronto comenzó a sentir que ella se enfriaba y se alejó rápidamente: sin duda había llegado el momento en que Artemisa la castigase. De pronto dejó de ver a la chica que había sido su compañía esa tarde y comenzó a ver un menudo gato grisáceo, que

conservaba aún los fulminantes ojos azul eléctrico de la hija de Zeus. Viéndose agotado e impactado, Leo se vistió rápidamente y se recostó en el suelo. Necesitaba descansar un poco antes de contar la mentira que ya había planeado sobre lo que había pasado con Thalia (ella me confesó que estaba enamorada de Percy y de pronto ¡paf!, se transformó en aquel gato).


	5. Chapter 5

Leo despertaba con una expresión extraña, su rostro mezclaba satisfacción y remordimiento. ¿Qué haría ahora? podría simplemente hacer caso omiso de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, buscar una manera de ignorar la gata, que ahora lo miraba con sus paralizantes ojos azules y así olvidar lo que había pasado. No quería ni imaginar la noche que había pasado Nico... Quizás tenía miedo, pues de todos modos esa era la primera noche que pasaban distanciados desde aquel primer encuentro en el Búnker 9. De pronto se sintió tan apesadumbrado que se decidió a salir corriendo, apartando a la gata de encima de él, mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas.. Se dirigió al Campamento, mas sin intenciones de contar nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Mientras corría, se preguntaba: ¿qué le diría a las cazadoras cuando lo interrogaran por conocer el paradero de la que había sido su lider? Mh, tal vez sería una buena idea mentir diciendo que Thalia simplemente le había confesado que se había enamorado de él y de pronto había recibido el castigo de Artemisa, habiéndose convertido en una gata que huyó en el momento del lugar.

Llegó agotado a las puertas de la cabaña de Hades, donde aún yacía en su cama el pálido Nico. Leo entró a hurtadillas, se inclinó al borde de la cama y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al niño del Inframundo. -Despierta, dormilón- le decía mientras el hijo de Hades llegaba a sacar lágrimas de la risa. Comenzaron a juguetear entre ellos, terminando ambos en la cama abrazados.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Me preocupaste un poco- le dijo Nico a Leo, sin aires de celos, si no mas bien con timidez y sincera preocupación. -Hubo un pequeño problemilla con las cazadoras de Artemisa, pero nada más.- le respondió el hijo de Hefesto, y calló la respuesta de Nico con un beso. Los besos del hijo de Hades eran tan diferentes a los de Thalia, y Leo lo notaba drásticamente. Los besos de él eran delicados, tímidos y nerviosos, como si aún temiera que la gente pudiese criticarlos por su relación. En cambio los besos de la hija de Zeus eran seguros, fuertes, llegando al punto de ser violentos. De todo esto, Leo podía concluir una cosa: lo que había pasado entre él y Thalia había sigo un error fatal, había arriesgado su relación con Nico y ahora notaba que no quería perderlo jamás. Se había aferrado con todas sus fuerzas al torso de Nico y ahora lo besaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Las noches que habían pasado juntos estaban rindiendo sus primeros frutos: Nico se mostraba más confiado y ahora ya no dudaba en comenzar a quitarle la camisa a cuadros que llevaba el hijo de Hefesto. Cuando logró desabotonársela y quitársela, Leo hizo lo propio y le quitó rápidamente la polera a Nico. Comenzaron a abrazarse mientras suavemente Leo se posaba sobre el hijo de Hades.

Nico acariciaba con delicadeza la espalda de Leo cuando este comenzó a gemir, pero era un gemido extraño, incluso lastimero. Algo dentro de Nico le decía que él mismo no era el que estaba produciendo esos gemidos, pero sabía que quería ser él el causante, así que intentó lo que tantas veces había querido hacer: comenzó a bajar las manos hasta que logró llegar al cierre del pantalón del chico del fuego. Nico comenzó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, tratando de ser desafiante y seductor (¿Lo estaría logrando?), como diciendo ''Soy capaz de esto y mucho más'', y Leo accedió a que él jugase a lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. De pronto los gemidos tristes de Leo cesaron y comenzaron los gemidos placenteros. Leo sentía el veloz movimiento de las manos de Nico por debajo de su calzoncillo mientras le besaba suavemente.

Era divertido, porque estaban por primera vez a plena luz del día, en la cabaña de Hades, siendo el uno del otro. Leo no podía aguantar más: la noche con Thalia había activado su imaginación al punto de que mientras él la poseía, pensaba cómo podría sentir lo mismo estando con Nico (si, a esos niveles llegaba el déficit de atención de Leo).No pudo seguir conteniéndose e impulsivamente quitó las manos de Nico de donde las tenía y lo tomó por la cadera para voltearlo, dejándolo acostado boca abajo. Nico comenzaba a atar cabos, entendiendo a lo que Leo quería llegar, y aunque estaba asustado, no opuso resistencia. Después de acariciarse unos breves instantes, Nico sintió un calor abrasador apoderándose de él, invadiéndolo desde su cadera para luego abarcar todo su cuerpo. Al principio dolía, pero luego se iba acostumbrando y comenzaba a sentir lo agradable que era. Jamás se había sentido así. Ni siquiera en sus mejores sueños había pensado que lograría sentirse de esa manera. Sentía cómo el hijo de Hefesto se movía primero suavemente y luego más rápido, siguiendo el compás de sus suspiros, que se agitaban cada vez más. Sentía los besos de Leo en su cuello, lo que agregaba la cuota de ternura a la situación. Para acabar aquella mañana que debería pasar al recuerdo, Leo se sintió obligado a alejarse abruptamente y salir del hijo de Hades, logrando así eyacular en la cama de Nico, quedando uno acostado al lado del otro. Leo estaba totalmente agotado, por lo que a pesar de ser apenas las 11 am, no demoró en caer dormido. Nico se quedó a su lado, acariciandolo tiernamente y jugando con sus cabellos.

Ya habían pasado unos 30 minutos y el estómago de Nico comenzaba a crujir: no había comido nada desde el almuerzo del día anterior. Decidió que sería un buen momento para despertar al hijo de Hefesto, así que comenzó a tocarle la espalda con sus frias y pálidas manos... Pero había algo raro, la piel de Valdez estaba más rugosa que lo usual. Leo despertó abruptamente, quejandose de dolor. Nico, extrañado, pasó su cuerpo sobre Leo para lograr ver su espalda.

A medida que miraba la espalda de Leo, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de tristeza. Miraba aquellos rasguños en la espalda del hijo de Hefesto y a continuación miraba sus propios dedos, convenciendose a si mismo de que era imposible que él le hubiese infringido esas heridas a Leo. A punto de llorar, pero manteniendo un extraño hermetismo y seriedad, preguntó -¿Qué pasó anoche?-. Leo no quería decir nada, pero aquellos ojos oscuros le suplicaban sinceridad. -Nico, quiero que sepas antes que todo que eres demasiado importante para mi, y no quiero perderte- comenzó diciendo Valdez, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. -Anoche sencillamente no estaba yo en mi cuerpo, todo sucedió tan rápido que no hubo tiempo para entrar en razón, fue culpa de ella...-le dijo, esperando la ira del hijo de Hades, sin embargo Nico parecía paralizado. -¿Ella?- preguntó-¿a quién te refieres?. Las manos del hijo de Hefesto se movían nerviosas, mientras él aparente confianza en si mismo que plasmaba Leo se estaba viendo totalmente vulnerada. Lucía patético llorando. Nadie hubiese reconocido ahí al hiperventilado Leo Valdez, ese mismo que le coqueteaba a las ninfas y le hacía bromas a todos (ni Quirón se salvaba de las bromas que hacian reir a todas las cabañas). A modo de consuelo, y sin saber bien por qué, Nico tuvo un ataque de ternura y besó los labios de Leo suavemente. Leo estaba sorprendido, pero a medida que los besos cesaban, sintio la necesidad de

confesar todo: la noche con Thalia y el castigo eterno de Artemisa. Las expresiones de Nico fueron cambiando, pero solo un sentimiento abarcaba por completo su corazon: tristeza. Algo dentro de Nico queria perdonarlo, olvidar lo ocurrido y comenzar de nuevo, pero su orgullo parecia ser mas fuerte. Una mezcla de sentimientos asi solo habia logrado un sentimiento en el niño del Inframundo: angustia. Se sintio desesperado, entonces sucedio lo mismo que habia sucedido un par de años atras... Una zanja (aunque mas pequeña que la de aquella ocasión) se abrio en el piso de la cabaña de Hades, pero esta vez, en vez de usarla para hacer desaparecer guerreros-esqueletos, Nico la usó para desaparecerse a si mismo. La zanja se cerró en un instante y Nico ya no estaba. Habia dejado a un desconsolado Leo Valdez en la cama, con su mente a punto de explotar.


End file.
